five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 134 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Tip Back
Short Summary Long Summary Midnight just gasps in shock and a little bit of pain. Not used to being hit, and not breaking his habit after eight years, Midnight can only react with confusion when his assured superiority is put into question. Rubbing his cheek, the Oración Seis Wizard can only say there’s no way. Ichigo just nods, explaining that Reflector has two notable weaknesses. The first is that it can’t be used to twist and bend people. The second is that only one single area can be reflected, which allowed Ichigo to stay ahead for the last five minutes. In short, Midnight only escaped losing last time because the Wizard was the absolute worst sort of opponent for Ichigo. He’s the one Act who relies on weaponry for combat, so Midnight was able to use that lack of versatility against him. Midnight just glares at Ichigo as he says this, feeling his pride as a warrior on the line, despite the Indoctrination. Grinning, Ichigo thanks Midnight, shocking the Wizard. The Act states that Midnight helped him realize his flaws, giving room for improvement. Midnight admits he’s never been thanked by an enemy before, and Ichigo shrugs that he’ll probably be the last to do that. The Soul Reaper states he was forced to learn Hōho, Kidō, and Hakuda. Since Kidō isn’t an option in this fight, Ichigo declares that he’ll use Hakuda to win. Realizing that means hand-to-hand combat, Midnight calls Ichigo a fool, claiming he can do other things to the Act’s body with his Reflector Magic. Ichigo laughs and notes that Midnight doesn’t know much about his background for someone sent to specifically fight him. Annoyed, the Wizard tells the Soul Reaper to enlighten him. Ichigo explains that before he became a Substitute Soul Reaper, he was ‘kind of an ass’ to a lot of people he didn’t like. This especially applied to delinquents, and he put hundreds in the hospital, probably making them quit gang work due to a fear of orange. Grinning, Ichigo says he did that with old-fashioned poundings, musing that there’s probably still craters in Karakura to this day. Incredulous, Midnight asks if an elite dark wizard is being equated with thugs. Ichigo replies that he was able to smash the toughest fighters in Karakura without Soul Reaper powers, asking why he wouldn’t be confident with those powers. Growling, Midnight renews the duel by throwing a Dark Spiral. Ichigo vanishes and reappears right in front of the Wizard, knocking him back with a kick to the chest. Midnight can only grunt in pain as Ichigo moves above him and sends him crashing down with an axe-kick. The Wizard manages to recover and fire a Dark Rondo. Ichigo avoids it with Flash Step. Midnight quickly fires another Dark Rondo when Ichigo reappears, but the Soul Reaper leaps away. Midnight reflects his own magic to keep the attack on Ichigo’s tail. When it explodes, Midnight knows better than to assume that it hit his opponent. Sure enough, Ichigo appears right behind Midnight, prompting the Wizard to quickly spin around. Ichigo moves to prepare another attack. Midnight thinks this is a bad move that left the Act wide open. The Wizard then shoots a Dark Blade, but Ichigo leaps over Midnight. Shocked, Midnight realizes he was tricked with a feint. The Soul Reaper grabs him by the head and drives him straight into the ground, leaping back when he sees Midnight prepare another attack. Ichigo thinks that while he’s still confident, that was too close. Snarling, Midnight twists the air around Ichigo’s hand, cutting it up with razor winds. He then follows up with a Dark Capriccio, yelling for his opponent to die. Ichigo takes it head-on, crossing his arms to block. The attack drills into his arms, but doesn’t make it past, leaving only slight injuries. Midnight notes that Ichigo has become stronger, seeing that taking that strong of an attack with little injury is impressive. The Wizard fires several spheres of darkness from both hands, trying to trap Ichigo by manipulating his attacks with Reflector. Seeing no other way out, Ichigo gives a massive exertion of Spiritual Power, erasing the attack. Midnight is absolutely shocked at the energy reserves, calling it incomprehensible that such power exists, wondering if it’s possible Ichigo will be the one to answer his prayer of a quiet place to fall asleep. Konton then painfully exerts his power, so Midnight mentally curses that he’ll kill his opponent, asking for a promise of being allowed to sleep when he’s done. The Dark Lord says he doesn’t have to promise anything, but he definitely won’t let Midnight sleep if he doesn’t follow his commands. Midnight resumes with a Dark Capriccio, amplified with the strength and piercing power of his Magic. Ichigo starts to block with his arms, but Midnight splits off his attack with Reflector into smaller drills, with two aimed for opposite sides of Ichigo’s head. While the Soul Reaper avoids those two, the others strike him. They make him bleed, but they don’t pierce through his body. Midnight rushes forward with a Dark Blade, forcing Ichigo to lean back. The Wizard then uses Reflector to make his attack more whip like, extending it to the point it strikes Ichigo’s chest, knocking him back. Ichigo manages to stop himself and steps forward, knocking Midnight airborne with a haymaker to the face. The Wizard lands on his feet, and he fires his Dark Scythe, bending and reflecting it to surround his opponent. After Ichigo manages to disperse the attack with Spiritual Power, Midnight freezes him in place with Dark Gravity. He then Reflects the air to have it lacerate Ichigo’s back. The Wizard doesn’t let up and envelops Ichigo with a Dark Spiral. Midnight asks if his opponents gets that it’s asinine to fight him barehanded. He gathers darkness around his hands, saying it’s time to destroy Ichigo so he can go back to sleep, dubbing it his ultimate technique that will erase Ichigo from existence. Midnight that throws his Genesis Zero, quickly enveloping Ichigo, who feels immense evil behind the spell. Midnight grimly calls the spell one of pure evil, saying it will erase the target from existence. With that, the spell completely envelops Ichigo, and Midnight sighs that it was a shame, musing that it’s time to go back to sleep. Thinking on his ‘prayer’, Midnight concludes that it doesn’t matter what side he’s on, and he can find a quiet place to sleep even while Indoctrinated. He just has to follow orders and eliminate all enemies of the Coalition, thinking he’ll finally be able to sleep after that. He bids Ichigo farewell, giving him points for effort. A blast of Spiritual Pressure prompts Midnight to turn his head. He gasps when he sees, his Genesis Zero Ghosts being blasted away, screaming. While Midnight thinks it’s impossible, the narrative notes that Natsu was able to break out of the same technique when Zero used it eight years ago, this being before his Second Origin was unlocked and his year-long training trip to get strong enough to fight Acnologia. In short, the lack and desire of sleep gave Midnight a severe lapse in judgment. Bored, Ichigo simply stands there, prompting Midnight to realize the Act won’t go down no matter what he does. Now that Ichigo has evolved as a warrior, Midnight’s advantage is gone, and he’s no longer a challenging rival. When Ichigo vanishes, Midnight makes no attempt to defend himself. Konton calls the Wizard useless now, and the one person he needed to eliminate has become too strong for him, adding that he can become their prisoner for all he cares. Ichigo reappears behind Midnight, both Zangetsu blades held horizontally. Midnight yells as he’s sent airborne with fresh wounds on his chest. Midnight, his resolve to fight gone, lands on the ground. Ichigo sheathes his two blades, asking if the Wizard will be okay. Macbeth says he’ll live, adding he doesn’t think he’ll do anything to the Alliance for a while. He states Konton dismissed him. He painfully chuckles that this is a happy day, prompting a raised eyebrow from the Soul Reaper. Macbeth explains that his prayer was to find a quiet place to sleep, guessing that’s another reason why he didn’t resist. He notes that nightmares haunt him every single day, so he believed that following the Coalition’s orders after being Indoctrinated would give him sleep. He admits that’s all he’s ever wanted, since sleep was his only solace, but he was never able to find that peace, even with joining Jellal’s guild. Ichigo asks if Macbeth honestly thought that allowing himself to be manipulated by Konton would give that solace. Macbeth says he had no choice but to follow orders, so he convinced himself he would have sleep. He points out that if one side is gone, nobody would disturb him. While he knows it’s wrong and he would’ve gotten that sleep with the Alliance, he guesses there was enough darkness in him to see value in remaining Indoctrinated. Ichigo agrees, saying that while he’s disappointed in the logic, he doesn’t despise him for it. Confused, Macbeth asks why. Ichigo calls it dumb to despise someone under the control of someone else, or whose logic is out of whack. He then asks how a puppet could possibly live with his actions and sleep peacefully knowing he did things he doesn’t agree with. Ichigo states that Macbeth would never have been able to sleep under Konton’s rule, thanks to nightmares from regret. Shocked, Macbeth asks how he knows this. Ichigo grimly admits he went through something very similar as a little kid after his mother died, blaming himself. He had nightmares for months, either reliving that death, or her staring at him saying it was his fault. Ichigo tells Macbeth the same thing would’ve happened to him, and that Coalition service would’ve just given more nightmares, either reliving the battles, or seeing the people he’s killed. Macbeth asks if Ichigo is not haunted by the latter regardless. Ichigo argues that he only kills when someone deserves it and will keep hurting people he cares about, noting how different that is from Macbeth’s situation. The Wizard sighs and calls the logic sound. Macbeth then apologizes, saying that after he and his comrades were taken from Crime Sorcière and Indoctrinated, he thought his prayer would be answered if he didn’t complain. He agrees with Ichigo, calling himself a fool for thinking he wouldn’t be haunted by his actions. Smiling, Macbeth says he feels so peaceful he could go to sleep, finally going unconscious. Ichigo tells his old enemy to rest well, promising that they’ll get him back to normal so he can sleep all he wants, He then walks away. Groaning in pain, Driscoll curses as he wonders what hit him. Several Coalition grunts, including Soldat and Grimoire Heart, looks in shock. While a Soldat asks how that woman could be strong enough to send a Sternritter stumbling back with a single orb, a Grimoire Heart grunt is in absolute shock at “Lady” Ultear Milkovich. Meldy looks in disbelief, remembering the last letter saying she’d never see her or Jellal again after what happened in the GMG. She asks if it’s really “Ul”, prompting Ultear to turn and smile, saying she’s back and here to stay. Still in pain, Elfman looks over and recognizes her as the Time Wizard who unlocked many of Fairy Tail’s Second Origins. Ultear smiles and confirms it, asking they save proper introductions for later after she takes care of the ‘big lug’. At that point, Driscoll yells and asks if the ‘bitch’ was the one who hit him. Ultear coldly confirms it, promising to hit harder if she’s called that again. Glaring, she decides she’ll hit harder regardless for hurting her Meldy. Driscoll chuckles at that, saying that the only women who get away with talking to him like that are Bambietta and the others, due to Yhwach not wanting infighting. Liking the resolve, Driscoll asks for her name. Ultear introduces herself, saying she’s new. Driscoll agrees, having never heard of or seen her. A Rakuen grunt explains that Ultear was the leader of Grimoire Heart’s Seven Kin of Purgatory, vanishing after she used Last Ages and aging rapidly. Confused at the last part, Driscoll angrily asks if Ultear looks like an old hag. When the grunts start giving perverse leers, Ultear yells that she got better. Seeing everyone pause in disbelief, Ultear admits Chitsujo helped her. She explains that it was a few hours before the Battle of Nirvana started, and she’d finally come out of hiding once Magnolia was taken back, calling it great to see the city peaceful again. Meldy is shocked to hear Ultear managed to hide in Magnolia for the whole war so far. Ultear scolds her for interrupting while telling a story. Turns out that Chitsujo and his Menou subordinates had been trying to track her down. It flashes back to when Ultear was still an old woman, right after she was sure the Coalition was gone. The narrative explains that she retreated to the basement the instant she sensed the Coalition coming, concealing her presence with Magic. Konton would be furious if he knew how easily his troops were deceived. She sets to work on repairing her beloved garden, bemoaning the loss of her petunias, daisies, and roses. Ultear dramatically tells them to take comfort in that their legacy will live on, the narrator wondering if she’s becoming senile. Chitsujo makes his presence known, smiling at Ultear taking up such a peaceful life after her tumultuous past. Ultear just grips her shovel and yells for the ‘fiend’ to get out of her garden, hitting him repeatedly on the head. Raising his hands up, Chitsujo repeats for her stop, saying he means no harm. When Chitsujo moves out of striking distance, Ultear keeps flailing, her body eventually giving out and falling forward. Ever the gentleman, Chitsujo catches her, prompting Ultear to guess that he truly means no harm, since anyone else would’ve let her fall. She then bops him on the head, earning a yelp from Chitsujo. Ultear indignantly says he can’t just sneak up on someone her age, asking if he was ever taught how to interact with the elderly. Sheepish, Chitsujo admits he could’ve approached better, but he’s on edge with the war. He recalls his subordinates not wanting him to attend to this matter personally. Ultear notes that he must be quite important to have subordinates willing to do that. Chitsujo just rubs his head, downplaying his importance. Ultear asks why Chitsujo would come himself, instead of taking advantage of a willing subordinate. He laughs that that would be poor diplomacy, confusing Ultear. Chitsujo states that a leader should personally attend to matters when gathering allies, so they can extend the hand of friendship. Narrowing her eyes, Ultear realizes that he’s not a guild master, wrongly assuming so at first. Chitsujo clarifies that he’s not even from this world, and starts walking towards the garden. He states some say he’s on a higher plane of existence, but he’s just from another world in their big universe. Suddenly, Ultear’s garden bursts with life, fruits and vegetables growing at will. She senses something that’s clearly not Magic, and she breathlessly asks who or what Chitsujo is. With a friendly smile, the Good King properly introduces himself as the leader of Menou and the founder of the Alliance. Ultear stammers that none of this makes sense. Granted she heard and saw so many ‘ludicrous’ things before, but she curses for Chitsujo to stop stressing her out, saying it’s bad for her health. Chitsujo laughs that he could’ve worded it better, still not used to revealing his identity, since direct involvement with the worlds was forbidden. Ultear asks if it was the war that changed that, prompting Chitsujo to compliment her perception. Saying she hasn’t lost her edge, Ultear asks what the Alliance founder wants with an insignificant old woman. Chitsujo reveals that he wants to restore Ultear to her original state, before she used Last Ages. Ultear calls that a lie, saying the taboo spell can’t be reversed. She states that her time was lost, and cannot be recovered. When Chitsujo argues the point, Ultear asks who he is to presume to know more about the Arc of Time than her. While Ultear sees this as arrogance, Chitsujo counters that he can truly restore her and she needs to trust him. Startled at the confidence, Ultear asks how he would reverse Last Ages’ effects. Chitsujo explains that his power is creation itself, promising to create a spell to restore Ultear by reversing the effects, while limiting it to just her, so the time she wiped away isn’t affected. Ultear points out this shouldn’t be possible, she gave up that time, and suffered the consequences. Chitsujo argues that he can do it, since the rapid-aging was artificial, meaning he’ll just offset the effects with an equal artificial force by just turning her time back. While her body was aged physically, she’s still chronologically just in her early 30s. If she entered another plane of existence, she would enter as her true self, since her heart and soul is still that of a young woman. Chitsujo could simply reverse that time artificially because of that. Ultear asks if that means Chitsujo could not do this if she had aged naturally. Chitsujo states that magic can be reversed because spells are an artificial construct, despite magic being a natural phenomenon, meaning Chitsujo can purge those spells. Unfortunately, that doesn’t apply to Zeref’s immortality curse, since that was a natural occurrence. Whenever someone disrespects the laws of life and death, Anksheram curses them. Ultear finally starts to believe Chitsujo, asking if she’ll really be back to normal. Chitsujo swears on his honor, Menou’s honor, and his deceased father. Ultear chortles that he’s putting a lot on the line for just returning her to her young, incredibly attractive self. Ultear asks what he wants in return. Face falling, Chitsujo admits that he wants her strength. He notes that while the Alliance has been very successful so far, they can always use new allies, and she’d be very welcome. Ultear asks what if she refuses to join. Smiling, Chitsujo says nothing, and she’d be allowed to return to her peaceful life. Ultear jokes that the Watcher isn’t as good at diplomacy as she thought. Chitsujo states that he isn’t his brother, and won’t bend people to his will by force. He adds that the choice to join is hers alone. Thinking it over, Ultear asks if Meldy and Jellal are fighting in the war. With a grim nod, Chitsujo explains that they both are fighting bravely as a part of the 5th Division. With a resolute nod, Ultear says she knows which division she’ll join. Blinking in surprise, Chitsujo asks if she’s made her decision. Ultear states that while she enjoyed her peaceful life, she can’t ignore that her friends are fighting a war without her. She then asks the Watcher to return her to normal, and he’ll have her power at his disposal. Chitsujo then places both hands on Ultear’s shoulders, and starts to exert a small amount of Reiki. He asks for a minute, warning that while this should be painless, she’s the first person he’s tried this on. Ultear nods and says she’s ready. With a shock, immense power courses through Ultear. Gasping, her wrinkles vanish, her hair blackens, and her skin becomes smooth. Chitsujo himself is amazed by the transformation. Ultear looks at her hands, in utter disbelief, never imagining it was possible to purge Last Ages’ effects, asking if Chitsujo is a god. He shrugs, saying while some would see it that way, he views himself as a guardian. He then notes something in surprise, calling it an interesting side effect. Ultear wonders if something went wrong, but Chitsujo says it went very right. Sensing her magic has changed, Chitsujo asks Ultear to try exerting it. Once she does so, she’s very surprised by how incredibly powerful it is. When Ultear asks what happened, Chitsujo notes the unforeseen side effect of Last Ages. The Wizard wonders how she missed a side effect, and the Watcher suggest it’s because she didn’t use her magic in battle for such a long time. Shaking his head in disbelief, Chitsujo states that Last Ages didn’t just age the body, but her magic. He explains that the Magic has aged to its highest possible level. Chitsujo reminds Ultear of her accelerating the Fairy Tail’s magic to unlock their Second Origins. He then congratulates her for having magic three times more powerful than at the GMG, even going so far as to say she could become a Wizard Saint. Ultear looks at her hands, feeling immense power, admitting that she believes him. She notes it might be too much, remembering how sick she got because of too much power, understanding why her mother was so desperate to have her cured. Chitsujo promises her body can handle it. Chuckling, Ultear guesses he’s even gladder to have her with the Alliance. Chitsujo says he was perfectly content with having her on his side, calling this a bonus. Ultear laughs that he’s so noble and kind that she wonders how people respect him as a leader. Chitsujo states she’d be surprised how responsive people are with his simple honesty. Ultear asks when she starts, so Chitsujo informs her of the coming assault on Nirvana, where the 1st and 5th have converged. He asks that he let subordinates run tests to make sure Ultear is in shape and battle-ready. Ultear calls that understandable, but vows to go to Nirvana right after to help Jellal and Meldy. Chitsujo smiles at that, not expecting any less. Back in the present, Ultear proudly says that’s how she returned to her young, sexy, and powerful self. On the brink of tears, Meldy says she’s so happy to have her back. Ultear returns the feeling, promising she won’t go anywhere this time. She then turns to Driscoll, hoping he’s ready to take responsibility for hurting her adopted daughter. Grinning, the Sternritter says he’ll just be taking her life. When Ultear raises an eyebrow, Driscoll tells the ‘bitch’ that he knows so. After briefly looking him over, Ultear flatly tells Driscoll that he won’t win, not even feeling the need to use her own magic. She decides to honor her mother and celebrate her return to a normal life with Ice Make Magic. Meldy’s eyes widen in shock at that, but she takes a minute to sense her adopted mother’s emotions and feelings, noting how calm and confident she is. Driscoll snarls and curses at that, raising his Spiritual Pressure to try and intimidate her. He then forms a Reishi Javelin, promising to annihilate her. Once he throws the javelin with a roar, Ultear blocks it with an Ice Make: Sonnenblume, dispersing the attack. While Driscoll yells in anger, a Soldat explains that there’s no way, asking how it was blocked. Veins popping, Driscoll tosses a javelin into a crowd of several Coalition soldiers, killing a few to power up. While Ultear frowns at this, Driscoll laughs that the rush never gets old, and there’s no kill like ‘Overkill’. Driscoll states that he’ll get up close and personal, promising to wring her neck. He’ll then stomp her face in, and rip her body in half to show that no one messes with him. Bored, Ultear frowns and asks if the Sternritter is done narrating, wanting him to come forth so they can end this. Driscoll admits that he admires that she’s calm in the face of death, then yelling that it’s time to die. He charges forward with Hirenkyaku and throws a haymaker. Ultear uses Ice Make to get Driscoll’s arm stuck in an ice flower. Yelling, Driscoll tells his opponent to let him go. Smiling, Ultear calls that a poor choice of words, promising that the fight will end when that flower blooms. While Driscoll screams in shock and anger, Ultear finishes her Ice Make: Eisblüte. She tells the Sternritter to enjoy his trip, and the flower sends him flying like the force of a cannon. While the Coalition grunts yell in shock, he just keeps flying, to the point everyone else realizes he’s going to hit Nirvana’s enhanced body. Despite the grunts yelling a warning, Driscoll can’t stop himself, and slams into Nirvana so hard that he forms a crater. His body then falls forward, only a speck in Ultear’s eye. If he isn’t dead, the Sternritter isn’t getting up for a long time. Ultear then gives a pleasant smile to all the surrounding Coalition grunts, and says boo. They turn and run away, screaming in terror. Amazed, Meldy thinks that Ultear is so powerful now. Smiling, Ultear says she didn’t mean to get this strong, but it happened. Elfman mutters about how manly it is. While Ultear thanks him for the compliment, she warns him that some women wouldn’t take kindly to being seen as ‘manly’. After deciding to introduce herself to her new comrades, Meldy happily embraces her, thinking she never was going to see her again. She tells ‘Mom’ not to ever leave her again. Ultear returns the embrace with a single arm, admitting how happy she is and promising to stay by Meldy’s side. Elfman weeps at the sight, calling his tears manly, but noting that he’s hurt enough to need a medic. Ultear places a finger on her head, activating Telepathy to communicate with everyone in the 1st and 5th. She pleasantly introduces herself as a 5th Division member. Cobra hijacks the Telepathy with his hearing, remembering Ultear from her Grimoire Heart days, asking what she’s doing there after vanishing from the face of the earth. The Wizard asks Chōji if she knows Ultear or knew she was an ally. The Ninja admits this is the first he’s heard of her. Cobra notes that the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory just had to show up. He also observed Driscoll’s defeat, realizing it’s no coincidence. While he doesn’t know how Ultear became strong enough to beat Driscoll, he notes that things got more troublesome with such a dangerous woman joining in. Jellal reacts with utter shock when hearing Ultear’s voice, with a confused Orochimaru watching him. The 5th’s Commander wonders how she managed to find their Telepathic frequency, but smiles that she could pull it off. Ultear tells everyone it’s nice to meet them, apologizing for taking so long to join on the battlefield, but she was an old woman until a few hours ago. She states that while they have her support now, they don’t necessarily need her on their side. Ultear sees herself as merely piggybacking off their success and adding to already incredible power. She opts to go for a simple reminder from someone who lived in darkness for the longest time. They will win this, no matter what. While cliché, Ultear states men like those in the Coalition never win. They still have to fight, not because of their moral responsibility to stop them, but because they have a responsibility to win. Their light and morality will stand the test of time. No matter how bad things get, it won’t last. Even if it looks like the Coalition will win and somehow manages to activate Nirvana, the Alliance will win this by the time the night is through. Smiling, Jellal sighs at Ultear’s new attitude, noting it isn’t like her to be so ‘rah-rah fight da power’. He decides that he can’t afford to lose now, saying he’d lose his pride as 5th Division Commander and Crime Sorcière leader. Jellal tells Orochimaru that the situation has changed, now that his pride as a man is on the line. The Snake frowns at that, calling it a surprising attitude change from someone usually so serious. Jellal asks if Orochimaru really thinks that means he doesn’t the words of friends seriously, calling it a mistake on his part. It’s only then that the Snake notices seven Magic Circles above him. He can only mutter in dread as Jellal rains down a Grand Chariot. Kimimaro yells in horror for his Lord, giving Shunsui an opening. The Soul Reaper Flash Steps behind the Sound Ninja, delivering two painful slashes, chastising him for letting his guard down. Kimimaro falls to his knees, noting that he underestimated his opponent, but adamant he hasn’t lost yet. Continuing his torture of Kiba and Akamaru, Machvise notes that interesting things are happening. He sadistically tells them to pray to whatever gods Shinobi believe in, or that ‘weak-hearted’ Chitsujo, adding that he just needs them to die. Before Machvise can kill them, a cold voice demands he take his hands off. All of a sudden, Shino punches Machvise in the face, shattering his goggles. Head whipping back, Machvise wonders who punched him. When Shino reveals himself, he tells the Pirate to let go of his friend before another punch, despite his own personal distaste for fisticuffs. As Kiba looks up at his teammate, Shino notes he doesn’t look so good, asking if he lost. Frowning, Kiba curses and asks if it looks like he won, complaining about how blunt his friend is. Shino says he’ll go ahead and take this opponent and fight in Kiba’s stead, adding that friends help each other. When Kiba starts to happily weep at the display of friendship, Shino puts a cap in that by saying he can’t let him disgrace Squad 8, noting that Kurenai wouldn’t appreciate what’s happening. Once Machvise recomposes himself, Shino introduces himself as the future Aburame Clan Head. While his Clan doesn’t usually fall to petty things like rage, he can’t let go that the Pirate injured a dear friend. Shino promises that what happens when an Aburame is angered is far more frightening than a mere emotional outburst. Machvise grins and says there’s no way the Ninja will survive past the night against a man who can turn him into paste. Shino calls him a fool, saying he’s already dead and doesn’t realize it. Irritated, Machvise vows to crush the Leaf Ninja to dust, but Shino stays relaxed and impassive. Hoteye turns and sees Brook stop sinking. The Straw Hat had dug Soul Solid into the ground and froze the area around him to form a platform, quickly leaping on. He calls out to Tenten, who instantly summons a chain and tosses it at Brook. He grabs it and pulls the Leaf Ninja onto the platform. He yells for her to get Blue Gilly. After getting over her surprise at the skeleton taking command, Tenten calls out to Blue Gilly and tosses the chain to him. He quickly grabs on and is pulled onto the platform. Brook laughs that he doesn’t know who Ultear is, but she certainly can rile up a man and get them ready to fight again. He vows that he’ll write a song about her when the battle is over, dubbing it the Ballad of Ultear Milkovich: Warrior Princess, then admitting the title needs work. Brook then tells Hoteye that they’re going to beat him. Frowning, the Wizard says he can’t let them win and he has a job to do. He then resumes the battle with a Ground Stream. Brook thrusts his Soul Solid forward with an Aubade Coup Droit. It blasts air right through the liquid ground and strikes Hoteye in the chest, earning a gasp of surprise. Blenheim gasps in pain as the Gold Coffin tightens around him, knowing he’ll be a bloody pulp in mere moments. Suddenly, Rasa is surprised by his Gold Dust being blown apart behind Blenheim. The Whitebeard Pirate falls forward, beaten and not looking good. Gildarts Clive proclaims that those of higher rank have the added responsibility of beating enemies that comrades can’t, saying that they are held to a higher standard as the trump card. Gildarts tells Rasa that he’s his opponent, and that there’s no way he can lose to someone like him. The Kage simply says he left himself wide open, quickly recollecting his Gold Dust and forming it around Gildarts. The Fairy Tail Ace just smirks and instantly disperses it again, saying he won’t be taken out that easily, calling it the power of Crash to break the weapons used against him. Rasa notes the high value of someone with such power, and respectfully asks for his name. Gildarts introduces himself as an S-Class from Fairy Tail, and 1st Division Proxy. Rasa states he is the Hidden Sand’s 4th Kazekage, wondering if ‘Crash’ is more valuable than his gold. With that, most of the 1st and 5th gains their second wind, feeling unstoppable with Ultear’s words. Unfortunately, Ikkaku is struggling against Ginkaku and Kinkaku. After the Naruto Shadow Clones are dispersed, Ikkaku notes that this isn’t good, holding his Zanpakutō defensively. Naruto gets his Shadow Clones’ memories, realizing Ikkaku is in trouble. Appearing Characters Ichigo Kurosaki Midnight Konton (Indoctrination Fragment) Driscoll Berci Ultear Milkovich Meldy Elfman Strauss Chitsujo (Flashback) Cobra Chōji Akimichi Jellal Fernandes Orochimaru Kimimaro Shunsui Kyōraku Kiba Inuzuka Akamaru Machvise Shino Aburame Hoteye Brook Tenten Blue Gilly Blenheim Rasa Gildarts Clive Kinkaku Ginkaku Ikkaku Madarame Naruto Uzumaki Abilities Magic * Reflector Magic * Dark Spiral * Dark Rondo * Dark Blade * Dark Capriccio * Dark Scythe * Dark Gravity * Genesis Zero * Genesis Zero Ghosts * Last Ages * Ice Make Magic ** Sonnenblume ** Eisblüte * Telepathy * Grand Chariot * Ground Stream * Crash Jutsu * Gold Dust ** Gold Coffin Soul Reaper Powers * Hōho * Hakuda * Flash Step Weapons * Soul Solid Quincy Powers * Reishi Javelin * Hirenkyaku Zanpakuto * Zangetsu Techniques * Aubade Coup Droit Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 133 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Thus The Scales Tip Next Chapter: Chapter 135 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Because We Have To Category:Nirvana Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign